mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 100
|purse=$1,790,000 |gate=$5,128,490 |buyrate=1,600,000http://mmapayout.com/2009/12/ufc-establishes-new-mark-for-ppv-buys-in-2009/ |previousevent=The Ultimate Fighter 9 Finale |followingevent=UFC 101: Declaration }} UFC 100 was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) on July 11, 2009 in Las Vegas, Nevada. The event included two championship bouts (Heavyweight and Welterweight) and a fight between the two coaches of the most recent season of The Ultimate Fighter reality series on Spike TV. The main event featured a rematch between UFC Heavyweight Champion, Brock Lesnar, and UFC Interim-Heavyweight Champion, Frank Mir. This title unification bout occurred as a result of former UFC Heavyweight Champion, Randy Couture's year-long "resignation" from the company. During his absence, the UFC created an Interim-Heavyweight Championship that Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira had won by defeating Tim Sylvia. Nogueira and Mir were opposing coaches in The Ultimate Fighter: Team Nogueira vs Team Mir and would fight for the interim championship at UFC 92. During the airing of the television program, Couture returned to the company and UFC President Dana White announced that he would defend his title against Lesnar at UFC 91. This meant that the winner of the Couture-Lesnar and Nogueira-Mir matches would face off for the undisputed crown. In his fourth professional fight, Lesnar defeated Couture via technical knockout to become the UFC Heavyweight Champion. Mir was crowned the interim champion after becoming the first fighter to ever finish Nogueira. The match between Lesnar and Mir was set for UFC 98. However, Mir suffered a knee injury during training and was forced out of the bout. It was announced a day later that the proposed fight would be moved to UFC 100 instead. Lesnar and Mir had fought once before, during Brock's UFC debut at UFC 81; which Mir won via a kneebar submission. The co-main event featured Georges St-Pierre, defending his Welterweight Championship against Thiago Alves. Alves entered the fight with consecutive victories over three of the top UFC welterweights in Josh Koscheck, Matt Hughes and Karo Parisyan. Meanwhile, St-Pierre entered the bout with successful title defenses against top contender Jon Fitch and UFC Lightweight Champion BJ Penn. The third match on the main card was between top middleweight contenders, Dan Henderson and Michael Bisping. The two served as opposing coaches on the ninth season of The Ultimate Fighter, The Ultimate Fighter: United States vs. United Kingdom, with Henderson leading Team USA and Bisping heading Team UK. Bisping had compiled a professional MMA record of 18–1 and had been undefeated since moving to middleweight. He entered the bout with victories over Charles McCarthy, Jason Day and Chris Leben. On June 2, it was announced that the winner of the Henderson-Bisping Fight would get a shot at the UFC Middleweight Championship against Anderson Silva at a later date. A preliminary match-up between Dong Hyun Kim and Jonathan Goulet was originally scheduled to be on the card, but Goulet had to pull out of the bout with a shoulder injury. TJ Grant was named as his replacement. K-1 HERO'S Light-Heavyweight Champion Yoshihiro Akiyama made his debut in the UFC against Alan Belcher. This event was awarded Sherdog's 2009 Event of the Year.http://www.sherdog.com/news/articles/1/Sherdogs-2009-Misc-Awards-22093 Results Preliminary card *'Lightweight bout: Matt Grice vs. Shannon Gugerty' :Gugerty defeated Grice via submission (guillotine choke) at 2:36 of round 1. *'Middleweight bout: C.B. Dollaway vs. Tom Lawlor' :Lawlor defeated Dollaway via Technical submission (guillotine choke) at 0:55 of round 1. *'Welterweight bout: Dong Hyun Kim vs. TJ Grant' :Kim defeated Grant via unanimous decision (30–26, 30–26, 30–26). *'Lightweight bout: Mac Danzig vs. Jim Miller' :Miller defeated Danzig via unanimous decision (30–27, 30–27, 30–27). *'Light Heavyweight bout: Jon Jones vs. Jake O'Brien' :Jones defeated O'Brien via submission (modified guillotine choke) at 2:43 of round 2. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Mark Coleman vs. Stephan Bonnar' :Coleman defeated Bonnar via unanimous decision (29–28, 29–28, 29–28). Main card *'Middleweight bout: Yoshihiro Akiyama vs. Alan Belcher' :Akiyama defeated Belcher via split decision (30–27, 28–29, 29–28). *'Middleweight bout: Dan Henderson vs. Michael Bisping' :Henderson defeated Bisping via KO (punch) at 3.20 of round 2. *'Welterweight Championship bout: Georges St-Pierre © vs. Thiago Alves' :St-Pierre defeated Alves via unanimous decision (50–45, 50–44, 50–45) to retain the UFC Welterweight championship. *'Heavyweight Championship unification bout: Brock Lesnar © vs. Frank Mir (ic)ic: interim champion' :Lesnar defeated Mir via TKO at 1:48 of round 2 to retain the UFC Heavyweight championship and unify the Interim UFC Heavyweight championship. Brock Lesnar thereby became the Undisputed UFC Heavyweight Champion. *'Welterweight bout: Jon Fitch vs. Paulo Thiago' :Fitch defeated Thiago via unanimous decision (30–27, 29–28, 29–28). This fight was delayed until after the main event due to time constraints. Bonus awards Fighters were awarded $100,000 bonuses. *'Fight of the Night: Yoshihiro Akiyama vs. Alan Belcher' *'Knockout of the Night: Dan Henderson' *'Submission of the Night: Tom Lawlor' Reported payout The following is the reported payout to the fighters as reported to the Nevada State Athletic Commission. It does not include sponsor money or "locker room" bonuses often given by the UFC. *Brock Lesnar: $400,000 (no win bonus) def. Frank Mir: $45,000 *Georges St-Pierre: $400,000 ($200,000 win bonus) def. Thiago Alves: $60,000 *Jon Fitch: $90,000 (includes $45,000 win bonus) def. Paulo Thiago: $8,000 *Dan Henderson: $250,000 ($150,000 win bonus) def. Michael Bisping: $150,000 *Yoshihiro Akiyama: $60,000 ($20,000 win bonus) def. Alan Belcher: $19,000 *Mark Coleman: $100,000 ($50,000 win bonus) def. Stephan Bonnar: $25,000 *Jim Miller: $22,000 ($11,000 win bonus) def. Mac Danzig: $20,000 *Jon Jones: $18,000 ($9,000 win bonus) def. Jake O'Brien: $13,000 *Dong Hyun Kim: $58,000 ($29,000 win bonus) def. T.J. Grant: $5,000 *Tom Lawlor: $16,000 ($8,000 win bonus) def. C.B. Dollaway: $14,000 *Shannon Gugerty: $10,000 ($5,000 win bonus) def. Matt Grice: $7,000 UFC 100 Entrance Music http://www.mmaentrances.com/ufc100.html References External links *Official UFC 100 Website Category:2009 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area es:UFC 100 ja:UFC 100 no:UFC 100 pt:UFC 100 fi:UFC 100